Late Nights
by Nei-hime
Summary: BanxKazuki The Jagan master find himself infront of Itomaki's apartment, shall he go in to face him or cower away in uncertainty...?
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't sue me I don't have any money to begin with begs for alms

Authors Insanity: Sung to the chorus of "Summer Sunshine" by "The Corrs"

In the heat of Honky Tonky 

_Sits Kazuki _

_With Ban by his side_

Song to be continued; forgive me for the muse of song left me with only measly 3 lines…

Now for the fic, think of the song as opening credits of sorts.

The day had been made of pure horror and the idea of going home to find Ban somewhere, anywhere in the apartment would have been a great comfort to Kazuki. But Ban wouldn't be there and in Kazuki's mind the mesmerizing blue eyed Jagan Master wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near him.

"I'm home." He called softly into a virtually empty apartment.

If Kazuki ever had an inkling of how the day would run and end he would have found a very good reason of staying in bed the whole day moping and dreaming. But aside from the fact that shying away didn't appeal at all to him what use would it be if all he dreamed of would be Midou-san? So instead of giving Hevn a reasonably believable alibi for backing out of the job he simply got his ass out of bed and sauntered over to the Honky Tonk. How did the fates thank him for being the credible guy? His simple "get in get out of the building with info" ended up with 2 bombs exploding, one as he was infiltrating the building the other as he was making his get away, a dagger slash to his face, a few minutes crawling on the roof, and a few minutes uncertainty before jumping off the 5 story building with a gang of gun bound men after him in seconds.

He winced as he opened his medicine cabinet, the wound he had from grabbing onto the wire fence went deep and covered both his hands.

"I'm charging double." He muttered to himself. How the hell could Hevn forget to tell him the building was one big booby trap?

Kazuki now looked down into his porcelain bathroom sink and found it resembled those found in slasher movies, sprinkled with drops of blood, he ran the water tap to wash the blood away and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. A small bandage could be found on his left cheek covering a horizontal dagger wound, his chest was covered with bandages as was both his hands and his hair was a mess.

"You look like shit." His reflection seemed to nod at him in agreement.

The bed looked both comforting and lonely at the same time and as Kazuki fell unto it, all thoughts rushed out of him as he fell into a deep sleep.

Ban Midou, the man with the Evil Eye wandered the streets, gazing into dark stores, empty due to the late hour. Passing by one specializing in clocks, he heard a cacophony of different grand father clocks strike the 1st hour of a new day.

"The Clock Shop. How imaginative.."

But the Jagan master could only brood so much on the name of clock-selling store. The were more pressing matters that quarreled that quarreled their way into his thoughts. Like where he could get some money? Who could he "convince" to hand over some cigarettes? And why hadn't he seen Itomaki anywhere near Honky Tonk this week? Earlier that morning (early being near noon to Ban) he had kept twisting in his seat every time he heard the door bell jingling, his ears ready to hear the more subtle ringing of Fuuchoins bells but he always ended up turning back to the coffee Natsumi had sneaked him upon seeing that the new comer wasn't Itomaki at all, this went on till after the noon rush until time came that Ban had taken to permanently staring at the door.

_Ginji had noticed his partners sudden fixation for the door just when a kink was starting to work its way into Ban's neck. _

"_Ban-chan? Whats wrong with Paul's door."_

"_Gee, Ginji. Im trying to figure out how to make it go up and down when people go in instead of open and close like its supposed to."_

"_But Ban if you do that the bell would get caught." Ginji answered totally oblivious to his partners irritation._

"_In very near to tearing it off anyway." Making violent gestures toward said bell oblivious._

"_Kazuki likes that bell, he said it had a nice timber to it." Ginji simply pointed out._

_A cruel laugh left Ban throat. _

"_A good timber? The guy just likes bells…. Probably because they remind him of Jubei…" His voice had lowered to a point below a whisper that even Ginji who sat beside him couldn't hear._

"_And just think Ban if you tore them off you'll never hear the one your waiting for arrive! Your neck'll get in a permanent cramp." Turning his neck to look up at Natsumi, he heard a crack from the regions of his neck and proceeded to pound counter in from of him._

"_Ban wait here for a while. I want to walk Natsumi home." Ginji was about to walk past Ban when he had his arm grabbed. _

"_I'm sure Natsumi wouldn't mind having you over for tonight Ginji, eh Natsumi?" _

The man with the Evil Eye was left to wander alone, it would have been unbearable tonight to be alone with Ginji, who for all his panic attacks was still quite observant, for he was bound to notice that something was on Ban's mind especially when that something was a irritatingly stunning brunette who stringed his hair. So Ginji was with Natumi and Ban let his feet carry him where they wished.

"Maybe I just want to be alone tonight." He thought. "I mean I could've told Ginji that it was Kazuki bothering me. The only reason that Im thinking about Itomaki anyway is because the guy hasn't been on his visit Ginji routine any time this week and he usually does this every other day and he also stops by for coffee anyways. So why hadn't he been there all week? Routine is all, he broke the whole routine of things. Ginji is afterall the only reason he comes by, Ginji's the only person he cares about. And I just takes up the opportunity for annoying the guy. So why does this make my chest heavy?"

Throwing his last cigarette into the gutter, Ban looked around only to see, that his feet had whisked him right to Itomaki's apartment building.

"Interesting." Ban said under his breath. And a smile crept over his lips as he crossed the street to a still open grocery store, one of those 7/11 shops.

And still smiling as he left the said store with his purchases he made for the apartment building.

Pats self on the back!

I made a shounen-ai fic… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..

it's a great feeling, even though I've still only got the 1st chap!


	2. Till Morning

Disclaimer: I can scream, shout, wail, banter, and threaten to throw my self over a tall building, for all the good it would do me. For I still won't own the copyright to GetBackers. Harsh reality.

Chapter 2:

A ringing sound exploded through him. That's it Kazuki thought. Those blasts rattled my brain and this ringing is the first symptom of brain damage. One groggy eye was forced open, before Kazuki was awake enough to realize that the ringing wasn't in his head. The clock? No, he hadn't set it, his phone then? Yes, that was it. Kazuki snuggled deeper into the pillow he had managed to straddle. Anyone inconsiderate enough to call at this hour could be ignored. But the ringing persisted until Kazuki could no longer ignore the ear shattering sound. Kazuki could only think of so much horrible things one could do to a cell phone. None of w/c could put him back to sleep, mainly because a cell phone can't cringe and scream in pain. So he just got out of bed.

"What!" was his out of character bark into the phone. He could hear a whimper on the other end quickly followed by a sigh of relief then by a gurgle of fury.

"You didn't check in with me, did you get what they wanted? "Hevn, the woman responsible for his hell day barked into the phone. Forcing Kazuki into a docile tone.

"I never do and yes I did."

"Not when the mission, goes well anyway. Did it?"

"What the hell do you think?" The desire to sleep had quickly left Kazuki. It was quickly replaced by a nasty temper. He hastily climbed out of bed and threw himself onto his couch. He was always polite. At times, he was often told, unbearably so. Juubei also often told him, that someday he was sure to crack. Stress and repression have a way of cracking the most composed person up. Maybe it was better that he was doing it over the phone.

"The Client. He checked in. You destroyed half the building. That'll affect your pay."

"I'm charging double any way."

"I'll take it up with him."

"Go do that."

"Get to the Honky Tonk early"

"I'm always early." Kazuki hung up. The end of the call left him torn. One side of him wanted to redial Hevn and apologize. The other half sorely wished to throw the phone through the window. Kazuki settled for tossing the phone onto one of the couch seats. Pent up, that's what he was feeling. Like his whole life's misery had been summed up in one horrid day.

"God", he thought, "I need something to placate me fast. I'm too old to go through a teenage crisis."

Ban didn't have any qualms at all on the prospect of banging down a person's door an hour before the crack of dawn. But nonetheless, this is Kazuki's door we're talking about. All the better, Ban thought, Yarn Balls been taking a fair share of my nights' sleep anyway. It had no longer surprised Ban that there were nights that Kazuki frequently greeted him in his dreams or had occupied his thoughts in a way that sleep was near impossible.

"4th floor, farthest room on the left." Ban knew this for Ginji had dragged him here once. Kazuki hadn't been there when they came calling, but Ginji insisted on waiting for hours until Ban got tired and dragged him away. Ginji never did tell me why he'd wanted to see Yarn Ball so much at the time. Ban had merely humored him, thinking that it was merely a longing for Ginji to have the company of an old VOLTS member. Just like how old soldiers got together to tell tales of the war.

"_What if he isn't home?"_, the thought struck Ban as he faced the apartment door.

"_Well then_ _that would only mean one thing wouldn't it…He would be with Juubei." _

The thought erased all hesitation Ban had, if any. He regained control just in time to make sure that he didn't pound the door down. Ban wondered exactly what Itomaki would wear to sleep. Nothing maybe? Just as Ban was entertaining the thought of Kazuki going to answer the door covered only by his blanket, the door opened.

And **BAM BAGABOOM WHOOSH!**

Kazuki wasn't naked. The inside of the apartment was pitch dark. Ban could see little of the yarn ball himself, just the outline and the obvious clothes. Afraid that Kazuki would slam the door in his face, Ban took a step inside the apartment. He counted on Kazuki's politeness to disable the normal impulse of any person. That is to throw the rude bastard that barges in at the crack of dawn, out.

"You don't mind letting me in do you, Yarn ball? I'm freezing."

"Gee God, you save me from a temper breakdown, by giving my hormones a charge. Thanks." Ban stepped into the apartment immediately. Brushing Kazuki's body as he edged closer to let Kazuki close the door.

"So you like strings and the dark, huh yarn ball."

"Yes I do Ban, you should remember that."

"Turn on the lights Kazuki."

"What do you want, Ban?"

"For now, the lights, I'll tell you the rest later." This Kazuki thought, was the man Ginji left us for, a rude and conceited bastard. Who has more compassion in him than even he is willing to admit. And Ginji brought that out in him, Kazuki thought bitterly. "And I do hate Ban. Just not for the right reasons."

"I can't Ban."

"Why is that Kazuki?"

"I can barely raise my hands. The switch's over here, about the level of my head."

Kazuki was about to move out of Ban's way when he found himself already pinioned between both of Ban's arms. Kazuki heard the clicking of the light switch and closed his eyes quickly as the fluorescent bulb above him came to life. It took Kazuki a minute to adjust to the glare and when they did, he found himself staring right into Ban Midou's eyes. Ban still had him cornered to the wall. Kazuki quickly dropped his gaze to the floor trying very hard not to blush. This was just more than he could take. He could feel Ban's gaze roving his face and resting on the bandage he had placed on his wound.

"Back off Ban." And back off Ban did. Kazuki, hiding his relief at Ban's compliance, quickly detached himself from the wall. He briskly walked out of the short hallway that passed for his entrance hall. He didn't bother to look back to see if Ban followed. Kazuki knew he would.

"You blush too easily, Itomaki."

"And I see you still have trouble telling that I'm not a girl." Kazuki sat down on the sofa as Ban took the couch beside him. It had not been long after Kazuki and Ban had met, that Kazuki realized and acknowledged a certain fact, the fact that he was attracted to the man. Yes, he would acknowledge and accept it but he would not act upon it. Why? Because Kazuki prized his pride and sanity and he was not about to put himself in a situation that purely echoed hurt. But then Ban's voice had a way of cutting it's way through Kazuki's thoughts.

"Not at all, Kazuki, I just haven't really looked at you before. Maybe because you're the only one I haven't fought before. And I can't be blamed if you have the capabilities of passing for a pretty girl or boy, which ever you choose."

For the second time that night, Kazuki felt torn. One side wanted so badly to jump Ban right then, the other just wanted to string him up and toss him out.

"Even if the only reason is making me blush."

"You like blushing, don't you Kazuki? Don't mind me… just go right ahead and blush, I find it rather appealing." Kazuki had started reaching for his bells but then Ban's ass rang.

Ban nearly jumped out of his seat when he simultaneously heard a ringing phone and felt a vibrating sensation. Both had come directly from his hind regions. Ban saw that Kazuki was equally shocked as he. His eyes grew wide in his face, quite prettily, if Ban said so himself, nearly as prettily as he blushed. Kazuki slowly dropped the hand that had been reaching for one of his bells and Ban quickly grabbed the culprit for his ringing ass. It was Kazuki's phone, and the caller? It just happened to be Ban's favorite person. Numbly he handed it to Kazuki who had been giving him a questioning look.

"It's Juubei." He told Kazuki, who quickly stood up. The yarnball bristled over to the window and started speaking rapidly. What he was saying though, was out of Ban's earshot. Ban almost forgot that a guy he wasn't particularly fond of was on the other end of the line, as he took the chance to ogle Kazuki.

What man wouldn't? Ban thought, after all he knew just how Kazuki looked half naked. Ban had after all seen him in the hot springs. Albeit he had mistaken her for a girl, yes a particularly attractive girl, but a girl nonetheless. Afterward Ban had found out that Kazuki was in all senses male, and he hadn't minded at all, the fact had actually pleased him more. It gave him the drive to turn Kazuki into one of the primary targets of his wicked humor. And now? Kazuki was fully dressed, yes. But his shirt hung loose on one shoulder, loose enough to show half of the guy's chest. Kazuki's hair which always seemed immaculate, had a few strands fighting loose of his haircloths. All in all he looked exactly as one should when on had just awoke and yet Ban found he couldn't look away. This pissed him that this guy could look so lovely with out even trying. Pissed enough for Ban to almost ignore the bandages that covered Kazuki. Almost. He had notice the one on Itomaki's face the moment the lights went on, it hadn't looked serious at all. Just something that could happen in a little fall.

But now Ban saw that it wasn't just a little fall. Only just now had Ban noticed that both Kazuki's hands were covered in bandages, as were his chest. A bit of bandage peeked from Kazuki's shirt.

"I can barely raise my hands."

"Damn, why hadn't I noticed it before?"

"Because, dumb-ass you were too busy staring at his face." Ban's suppressed small voice quickly told him.

"Damn", Ban swore audibly enough for Kazuki to hear.

"Oi, Kazuki. Where's your bathroom?" Kazuki quickly lowered the phone, covering the mouthpiece.

"Through that doorway, it's in the bedroom. Sorry I don't have one out here." Ban waved the apology aside and quickly made for the door Kazuki had indicated.

The yarnball's room had seemed, as had the rest of the house, cozy enough but not homey. It felt to Ban like Kazuki haunted the place not lived in it. The walls had random pictures hung on them but nothing personal. Something in Ban ached. He quickly stepped into the bathroom and got what he wanted. He closed the bedroom door softly behind him.

By the time Ban stepped back into the living room, Kazuki had finished talking to Juubei. He sat rather awkwardly on the sofa and Ban could see that blood had seeped through the bandages Kazuki had on his face.

He sat down next to Kazuki. The additional weight caused the sofa's foam to shift, toppling Kazuki half into his' arms. Ban stifled his desire to tease as Kazuki's cheeks turned crimson. He felt the older man try to distance himself but Ban stopped him by softly holding onto one of his' mummified hands.

Kazuki felt his eyes grow large and his cheeks blush as Ban carefully studied the bandages on both his hands. Ban finally looked back up at him and his heart caught in his throat. Ban hadn't let go of his hand rather he was absently cradling it in his lap.

"Bad job Kazuki?", he asked, his voice dripping with seriousness.

"No, my alarm clock mugged me, as did my cell phone." Kazuki heard himself croak.

"Never mistreat appliances, you never know when they'll revolt." Ban had let go of Kazuki's hand and reached for the antiseptic and bandages he had brought with him. Kazuki reached to take them from him but Ban held tightly onto them.

"I can't let my guest work like a nurse."

"You can't leave your guest unentertained either. What do you expect me to do while you patch up? Catch your rabid phone and clock? Though personally, think you should take your clock to a doctor. I passed this shop coming here. The clock shop."

"How imaginative." Kazuki let Ban take his hand again. He started removing the bandages and cleaning the wounds with antiseptic. They did not look as mutilated as they had last night, when Kazuki had first applied first aid.

"Just what I thought."

"What are you doing here anyway and with groceries in tow."

"Took you long enough to ask."

"I got distracted."

"You know Kazuki, maybe if you'd stop day dreaming of me, we'd have a better conversation." Kazuki nearly choked on his own saliva. Control, control, control… Kazuki started chanting to himself. Murdering Ginji's partner would not do well on his Karma. Besides Kazuki had already known that his life with out Ban's presence was unbearable.

"I came for Ginji." That stopped Kazuki's thoughts of homicide and plans on how to hide the body.

"And our car. The cakes and candy are for you. Food's a better bribe compared to money."

"Let me guess. You signed my address to the Lady Bugs repair form and what? It gets back today and you want me to pay the bill off. It was all Ginji's idea, I bet. And he's where? With Natsumi."

"Exactly right. Except for the pay off part. The bills payed."

"Ginji, shouldn't have bothered with the cakes. Ill do anything he asks."

"OUCH!" Ban fastened the bandage to tightly.

"Gomen, the sweets were a bribe for you not to throw me out. Hold still, don't move your face so much."

"As is your bandaging me up now." Ban cupped his chin as he started working on the face wound. His eyes stung. Ban would only notice his existence when he was of use to the Jagan master.

"I told you, hold still. I'm doing this because its bad enough that Ginji has to see you wounded. You might as well be properly treated so he wont fuss as much." That's it. Ban's compassion and affection will always revolve around Ginji. I'm just something that may get Ginji upset.

"You really care about Ginji."

"No more than you do", Ban answered. "All done." But he didn't move away. He just leaned back into the sofa. His hand draped behind Kazuki.

"That's the only thing we have in common."

Ban nodded but remained silent, eyes steely, ever gazing at the ceiling.

"Its just isn't enough is it?" Kazuki softly asked.

"Ban."

"What is it, Itomaki."

"I'll need a ride to the Honky Tonk." Kazuki watched Bans expression as he nodded in consent.

. I need to apologize that it took me so long to post this new chapter. About what, 3 weeks? Gomen na sai! It actually took me about only a week after the first chap. to complete this but I just couldn't find the time to post it! Damn exams and the addicting effect of Ragnarok Online! T.T

Kazuki: Damn this phone! Ill just toss it out the window.

Nei: No Kazuki! Do think of the legal implications! Cellphones have rights!

Kazuki: Don't care… (tosses the cellphone out the window)

Cellphone: You'll regret this!

The next day Kazuki finds himself awaken to the sound of angry cellphone protests outside his apartment building….

. Damn that cute guy who always hangs around the café playing ragna! I can't concentrate on Ban and Kazuki when he keeps popping in… is it legal to be soooo hot nice and REALLY nice… nice smell, hair, mouth… damn… anyway to make sure that I keep my writer's discipline ill make sure that ill do a chapter every week. Guys who have read this and wish to follow up, ill update every Saturday. Ja Ne!

Oh and please check out my livejournal under "reinerozier". Of course since I did make it too support my profile here in fanfiction…

Love lots to all! (Authoress' cheek is due to an extreme migraine that convinces her to write a short story about the murder of an incapable physics teacher and a student's love for acetaminophen)


End file.
